APC07
Synopsis Prince Yokoro called the Cures, telling them they need to find Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons: Ice Sword, Wind Fan, Fire Rod, Lightning Arrow, Rose Vine to get stronger. He told them in order to keep them hidden from the Dark Party, they were sent to Earth not too long before the mascots meet their partners. The hint for the location is near Happy Town's north mountain. He needed the girls to go there and get the weapons before the Dark Party does. The Cures go to Happy Town's north mountain and began their search. Izumi suggested they split out to make the search to be faster, the others agreed and started going off on with their partners. They spent a long time searching for them, but so far, none of them had found anything. Yumi asked Korun if the weapons are in separate places or are they together in one place, he replied that they would be in separate places. Ran is wondering if there's anything to signal them, it's a big mountain the girls are searching in. Prince Yokoro called the girls, he told them they would reply to pure and honest hearts. If anyone can hear their voice, they will guide the person to them. The girls were mad, saying he supposed to tell them that in the first place so they can save time. He apologized and tells them to find their weapons as fast as possible and left. The Cures went off once again to search for their weapons. In each of their hearts, they kept calling out the names of the weapons. Suddenly, a voice responds to the girls. They followed the voice and it leads them to Joy Kingdom’s legendary weapons. The mascots told their partners to be careful as they do not know what would happen if they touch them. The Cures started talking to their respective weapons, saying they need their powers to help save their world and Joy Kingdom’s peace. The weapons started reacting and glow. Each of the Cures herd their voices and promise to use them well, for helping innocent people, protect them from the Dark Party and save Joy Kingdom. Then, they turned into cards and flew to the Cures’ direction, excepting them as their masters. The Cures returned to each other, showing their new cards. The mascots sensed the Dark Party while the PrePad signaled them. The girls transformed into Pretty Cures and rushed back to Happy Town, where they saw Minus with a Kanashii. They started their battle with the Kanashii, with the new information Zero told him about Aurora Pretty Cures, Minus ordered his Kanashii to attack them all at once, leaving the Cures no open to make their moves. Cure Snowy freeze the Kanashii’s legs while Cure Bolt uses lightning to cause it damage, but the Kanashii withstood it, pushing back Snowy and Bolt. The Kanashii attacked Cure Wood and Cure Glide, it held them tight and threw them to Cure Firey. Minus calculated the movements of the Cures and ordered the Kanashii to attack the Cures with a single shot. Snowy created an ice shield while the Glide and Bolt attack the Kanashii from above, leaving the ground to Firey and Wood, but it pushed them back as Minus saw that coming. Snowy tells the team to use their new weapons. They inserted the Ice Sword, Wind Fan, Fire Rod, Lightning Arrow and Rose Vine cards into their PrePhone and used them against Minus’ Kanashii. Since Minus did not receive any information about this, he does not know what to do except ordering his Kanashii to keep on attacking. With Cure Wood tied the Kanshii with Rose Vine, Cure Bolt used Lighting Arrow while Cure Glide and sent the attack to the Kanashii. Cure Glide used her Wind Fan to increase Cure Firey’s Fire Rod’s power, and Cure Snowy used her Ice Sword to freeze the Kanashii. Cure Bolt used Bolt Wave to purified the Kanashii, Minus left, feeling mad as he did not see the weapons coming. After the battle, the girls were impressed by the power of their weapons, feeling glad that they found them and can use them to help Joy Kingdom. Major Events *The Cures receive Joy Kingdom's ledegendary weapons. **Ice Sword for Cure Snowy **Wind Fan for Cure Glide **Fire Rod for Cure Firey **Lightning Arrow for Cure Bolt **Rose Vine for Cure Wood Characters Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey *Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt *Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Minus *Kanashii Secondary characters *Prince Yokoro Trivia Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes